


I wish I could Remember

by MichaelaW



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First work - Freeform, Mary Sue, Multiple original characters - Freeform, NSFW, Sex, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelaW/pseuds/MichaelaW
Summary: Tim thought she had the perfect job after moving out west from the D.C. Wasteland, but things take a turn for the worst when her job lands her with a bullet in her head, a hole in the ground, and not even being able to remember who she is.But Tim, or T, isn't one to give up easily even if she suffers from amnesia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Hey there! Thank you for choosing to read my very first fan fiction! It pleases me that it caught SOMEONES eyes lol.
> 
> So this fanfic takes place during The Fallout New Vegas game and features my character of 12 years: Tim.
> 
> Tim is not trans, she isn't gender neutral. At the time I named her it was the name of my neopet and I just couldn't think of a name to give her so I just said "screw it" hahaha!
> 
> Anyway this is the first chapter of my fan fiction.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome as well as tips and pointers on how to write~

Tim wasn't one to think things on the negative side, always the positive kind like the song, but right now she couldn't help but let her fears get to her as she was tied up and laying on the ground in god knows where.

In the distance she heard the recently familiar sound of coyotes howling in the distance and Tim really wished she were back home. Which home though? Her little farm out here in the Mojave or the one back in the DC Wasteland?

"You got what you were after now pay up." She heard a voice demand, to who or what Tim couldn't guess.

"Your crying in the rain palie." Another voice, possibly younger, said in retort. Tim could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Heh, guess who's waking up over here." The third man said prompting Tim to take another look at her captors.

Two were dressed in leathers, something akin to the pre war biker gangs, and the other man was all dressed up in a checkered suit. New Vegas type.

The man in the checked suite took a drag from his cigarette as they all looked at the woman laying before them.

"What do you want? If it's caps your wanting you can have them." She snapped. Fear and anger in her voice, the men gave chuckles and smirks.

The man in the checkered suit tossed his cigarette to the dirt and crushed it under his foot and stepped forward, "time to cash out."

One of the khans, a man with dark skin and a mustache, raised his arms. "Can we just get it over with?" He asked, just wanting to get this job over with.

The man in the checkered suit raised a hand. "Maybe khans kill someone with out looking them in the eye but I ain't a fink, dig?" He asked.  
  
He dug into his suit jacket and Pulled out a poker chip, "hey that's mine!" Tim snapped and struggled a bit against her ropes.

"You made your last delivery kid." And Tim noted the tone of his voice, he sounded almost sad, like what he may regret what he was about to do.

He put the chip back into his jacket, "sorry you got mixed up in this thing." His hand rummaged around before pulling out a pistol.

Tims eyes widened and her heart best pick up, her face contorted in fear. "No please, you don't have to do this." She begged and tears streamed down her face.

"From where your kneeling it must seem like an 18k run of bad luck." He pointed the gun at Tim and her breath hitched.

There was no way she was getting out of this alive. Not like the time she went into th irradiated purifier, not like the time she was able to escape the Enclave. She knew, oh god she knew that here and now she was to die.

Tim closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she thought of her friends in the east. Moria, Butch, Harkness, Amata. And then her father, she would probably be seeing him soon enough in heaven. "The game was rigged from the start.

Tim heard the click of the gun, 'I'm coming dad', and then the bang. And everything seemed to disappear.

  
______________________________________________

_Tim was walking in what seemed to be a wide white open space, nothing and no one could be seen for miles._

_"Hello? Is anyone out here?" She called out._

_"You remember your mother's favorite passage? Revelation 21:6. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely." A man asked as he appeared before Tim._

_"My mother?" Tim asked before stepping towards the man who just smiled sadly. "Who are you? Who's my mother....wait....who am I!?" Tim yelled_

_Suddenly a pain began throbbing through her head, it was so incredibly painful that she placed her hands on her head and closed her eyes._

_"Remember who you are and where you come from T-"_

_The man quickly disappeared "wait!!"_  
______________________________

 

 


	2. Meeting the Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOO.
> 
> So I'm not gonna have specific times when I update cause honestly my interest in writing is weird cause one hour it's like "holy shit I'm gonna write a novel!" And then it's like, "nope I'm done."
> 
> Plus I don't want to make this feel like it's task and just want to have fun writing this fan fiction.
> 
> At the same time I'm also working on another fan fiction about my Fallout 4 Sole Survivor character.
> 
> Again: constructive criticism and tips are welcome, and you don't have to give Kudos but that would be wonderful if you did.
> 
> Have a good and stress free day!

How long had she been out?

How long had she been laying down?

Was that a ceiling fan she heard above head.

Through her eye lids she could see dim early morning sunlight make its way through a window and blinds.  
Her head pounded, like someone was pounding a drum, and their was pressure there.   
After a moment she slowly opened her eyes and slowly turned her eyes.

Her mouth and lips were dry and her throat was parched like she hadn't had drank anything in her life.

"Hey, your awake. How about that?" A voice said as they they entered the room.

She turned her head to the left to see a balding older man with a mustache enter the room. A flash of a pistol, she sat up quickly hyperventilating. Her eyes were wide with fear and when she looked back the man didn't have a gun.

"Hey easy, easy. Don't move so quickly, you've been out a couple of days now. Just try and get your bearings." He said stepping over quickly and situated the woman so she was laying back down but propped up.

"Where am I?" She asked dazedly and touched her pounding head, god! Why did it hurt!?

The man didn't say anything as he handed over a white pill and a bottle of bottle of clean water. She took it gratefully before swallowing the pill then the water, which felt amazing on her dry mouth and throat.

"I'm Doc Mitchell, welcome to Goodsprings, may I ask your name?" He asked as he pulled out a tablet with a piece of apparently on it.

"My name is-" she stopped. "What is my name? Doctor....I-I don't know my name! What's going on!? Don't I have a name!?!" The woman asked as she began freaking out.

"Shh shh shh. Calm down now, your gonna open the wound on your head." The man said reaching over and rubbed the females back. "Can you remember anything about your name? Possibly the first or last letters?" He asked.

She took a took breath and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "A-All I remember is that it starts with a T." She said sadly and looked at him.

"Well then that's what we will call you, miss 'T' will work just fine." He jotted it down. "How does your head feel today?" He asked.

"Like something for full kicked me in the head." She said and reached up and felt the wound that was causing the pain.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate the pain your feeling?" Doc Mitchell asked her as he prepared to jot down her answer.

"I don't know, a five?" T said shrugging her shoulders and pressed at the wound. "What happened to me Doc?" She asked weakly.

He wrote down her answer, "well victor says you were shot by a 9mm pistol. The bullet I extracted tells the same story. Honestly your lucky to even be alive right now." He said before standing.

"I was _shot_!?" T snapped, "in the head? _Right here_?" She asked pointing to where the scar was.

"Yes you were." Doc Mitchell said before standing, "let's see how well you can stand up." He said hooking his hands under T's armpits and helped her stand up.

She wobbled for a bit before having to sit down to keep from falling. Doc Mitchell helped her back down onto the bed before walking over to closet and pulled out a pair of crutches.   
They were old and dusty but T would have to use them until she got used to being back up on her feet.  
He helped her up again and she walked so much better with with the support of the crutches.

"Mind coming into the living room with me so I can ask you a couple psychiatric questions?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, I have nothing better to do." She said and followed him into the living room.

It was a nice sized living room, with a couch an clove seat, a TV set placed in from of the couch. Off to the corner was a stone fireplace with pictures and knick-knacks placed all over. There were bookshelves lined with books and decorations, and as she sat down T could make out the names of some of the titles.

She sat down and relaxed in the couch which was a little dirty but still in good condition for being over two-hundred years old.

"Alright so I'm gonna ask you a couple questions and I want you to answer them to the best of your abilities." Doc Mitchell said as he sat there with his clipboard.

"What do you remember about your family?"

T thought about it, she thought so hard and long, an image flashed before her eyes of a picture. A man with black hair and a beard standing behind what looked like a younger version of T, who was holding a BB gun.

"I remember a man...and there wasn't a woman. Something happened to her when I was born, she died or something." Tim said trying to think harder.

"That's a good start, can you tell me their names?" Mitchell asked and T shook her head 'no'.

"Alright let's start with your home. Can you remember where home was?" He asked.

"It had steel Grey walls...with over head lights. Very bright like they were trying and failing at being the sun." She said simply. "Everyone wore these blue suits with yellow numbers on them."

Doc Mitchell looked up. "Your from a vault." He pointed out and noticed a look of recognition appear in her eyes.

" _Vault 101_...." she said almost quietly as she slowly began to remember faces and the corridors she and another little girl roamed.  
And then the man from her dream appeared in her memory. He was smiling at her.

"Seems one of your memories were triggered, so that's a good start. It shows that your brain hasn't been damaged, as far as we know." He said with a smile.

He asked her a few more questions and showed her a few ink blots before finally stopping.

"It looks as if your brain hasn't been too damaged other than the amnesia and some slight pain." Doc Mitchell said as he helped T up.

"Doc...I just realized....I don't have any money and no place to stay." She said sadly and looked up at the man with those big brown eyes.

"That's alright you can stay here with me till your back up on your feet." Doc said. "Come on I want to give you something." He said before leading her to a bedroom.

T wobbled behind him and looked around as they walked. From what she could tell was that there was a main hall that led to a back door. On the right of the house was where the doctor did his business and had his living room.  
To the left the hallway turned off into another hallway which led to the doctors bedroom, bathroom and closet.

When she stepped into his room the doctor was rummaging through his wardrobe before pulling out a blue dress.

"This dress belonged to my wife when she was younger, she's passed on now but knowing her she would want you to wear it." He said handing it over.

And it was at that moment that T realized she was just in her bra and underwear. She blushed and quickly hid her face but this only cause the doctor to laugh.


End file.
